Unpredictability
by idiosyncraticbug
Summary: A jealous man is an unpredictable man. NaruMai. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt at all.

_Italics denote thoughts._

It was just another Friday afternoon. The weather was unbelievably hot outside but thankfully, the office was air-conditioned. Nothing would get Naru out of his office in this heat unless it was an extremely interesting case.

Voices entered his room from outside. Occasionally, muffled laughter and soft chuckles could be heard as well. A frown appeared on the young director's face.

_Here I am, hard at work and they do not even have the decency to keep quiet._

In his opinion, they were treating his office like anything but one. Whatever it is, the sounds continued to float into the room and Naru could not help but pick them up, not that he was straining his ears to listen to them or anything.

Glancing at his watch, he noted that the pair has been sitting outside together for nearly two hours now, again, not that he was keeping track of the time. The slight frown deepened into a scowl as an image of them together appeared in his mind. Didn't she have work to do? Naru was very sure there is something she had not done. Standing up from his seat, he strode to the door and flung it open startling the two people outside.

The sight that greeted him was not a particularly welcoming one. Mai, his pretty little assistant was sitting at a desk with a dark-haired young man. If anything, that guy was sitting much too close to her. Naru was highly annoyed but the annoyance was shown only by a slight narrowing of his deep blue eyes.

"What is it, Naru?" Mai asked cheerfully, oblivious to Naru's irritation.

Truth be told, there was nothing of particular importance on her employer's mind at the moment. Well, that is if you discount the fact that he wanted the younger girl away from that guy. Really, their proximity was irritating him so he said the first thing that came to his mind.

"Mai, tea!"

With that, he entered his office once again but not before slamming the door harder than usual.

"Jeez, what is wrong with him?" exclaimed Mai to the guy beside her.

"Got up on the wrong side of the bed maybe?" he answered, a grin playing on his face. "You'd better get him his tea before he gets really mad at you."

"Stupid Naru, get you own tea next time," she grumbled to herself before stomping away into the office's kitchenette.

However, her anger dissipated almost as soon as it appeared. Her forgiving nature would never allow her to stay angry at anyone for long periods of time especially where her narcissistic boss is concerned

Poking her head out of the kitchenette, she called out to the young man still seated at the desk.

"Yasuhara-san, would you like some tea?"

"Yes please, Mai-chan."

In his office, Naru's already bad mood worsened after hearing the little exchange between his assistant and Yasuhara-san.

_Mai-chan? He's down to calling her Mai-chan now? Since when were they on such familiar terms?_

It certainly didn't help his mood when he tried and failed to put his finger on the reason why he felt this way. Mai was HIS employee and HIS assistant; that was reason enough for him to feel this way when he sees her with another guy right? Somehow that thought didn't really fit the bill. A soft knock sounded on his door, jarring him out of his thoughts.

"Come in."

"Here's your tea, Naru," said Mai as she set the cup down on his desk.

He made no move to acknowledge her or anything, much less utter a word of thanks. His deep blue eyes never left the document he was reading.

Feeling the need to strangle her employer arise in her, Mai bit out "You're welcome, Naru!" before stomping towards the door.

"Don't you have work to do out there?"

His cold voice made her stop short. She had never heard him use such a chilling tone before, at least not on her. Turning around to face him, the teenage girl found herself pinned under his steely gaze.

"I've finished all the office work, if that's what you mean," she said evenly not wanting to let him know that his eyes were scaring her.

"What were you doing with Yasuhara-san?"

"Eh? He was helping me out with my homework."

Skepticism was evident in his dark sapphire orbs.

"That's all?"

"Certainly! What did you think we were doing?" she retorted angrily.

"You tell me. The two of you looked so cozy together," he replied, his cool voice bearing not a trace of the anger rising in him.

"Cozy? We were sitting at an office desk, for Kami's sake. How cozy can that be?"

"Cozy enough for the two of you to be snuggled up to one another," Naru bit out.

"WHAT?!?!"

_That's it! I'm so going to kill this guy!_

"We were NOT snuggled up to one another!" Mai was practically shouting at her boss.

"The two of you were certainly sitting close enough to be considered so," he snapped, raising his voice slightly.

"How big do you think the stupid desk is, Naru?"

Unbeknownst to them, their heated exchange was loud enough to be heard everyone in the office even Lin who was in his office with the doors closed. Sighing, he exited his office to make himself a cup of tea. With the noise going on in the room next door, he was certain he wouldn't be able to get any work done.

Shutting the door to his office carefully behind him, the Chinese man saw Yasuhara-san seated as Mai's desk chuckling quietly to himself. A few books lay open on the surface in front of him. Lin regretted coming out as the noise from Naru's office was much louder here than in his office.

"Yasuhara-san, you find this noise amusing?" Lin asked, frowning.

"Ah, Lin-san. They drove you out of your room didn't they?"

The older man nodded.

"I couldn't concentrate on my work."

"The two of them are just so entertaining, don't you think? Squabbling like a couple of kids," Yasuhara-san asked with another chuckle.

"Well, I can't say that I disagree," Lin answered, with an almost unnoticeable smile.

Honestly, it was rather amusing to see his normally stoic boss arguing with the young part-timer. However, none of their arguments had ever been this intense before. Come to think of it, this was the first time he heard Naru raise his voice when quarrelling with Mai.

"Their arguments have never been this heated before," observed the older man.

"Shibuya-san's jealous," Yasuhara stated matter-of-factly.

Lin looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding his agreement. You didn't have to be a genius to figure that out. The voices coming from Naru's office were getting louder by the minute with the most audible one being Mai's.

"Do you think we should intervene before Mai-chan decides to murder Shibuya-san?"

He shook his head. The argument between the two teenagers has reached its peak and anytime now the girl will be out of the office.

Suddenly, a grin lit up Yasuhara's face.

"Lin-san, what do you think Shibuya-san will do if I take Mai-chan out to dinner later?" Yasuhara asked.

The Chinese man gave him a questioning look. _Is he that eager to die?_

"You'll be at the receiving end of every death curse known to man," he replied causing Yasuhara to let out a laugh.

Lin frowned at the reaction to his answer. However, noting the mischievous grin on the younger man's face he began to see what Yasuhara was getting at. Maybe then Naru will be jealous enough to tell Mai what he really feels about her. That would also mean no more rows in the office and he can work in peace once again. A grin flitted across his lips.

"He might do something about it, though."

"Will that be before or after I actually take her out? I'd say before," Yasuhara said confidently.

"After," Lin replied. His employer may be young but he was not impetuous

"Want to bet, Lin-san? How does 10,000 yen sound?"

Lin nodded.

"You have an agreement."

No sooner had the words left his mouth, Mai burst out of Naru's office. Fury was written clearly all over her face. Yasuhara stood up and moved towards her.

"That jerk Naru! He's being such a brat!" she fumed.

"Calm down, Mai-chan," Yasuhara said, gently patting her back, "I'm sure he has his reasons."

"Yeah, to piss me off."

At that moment, Naru came out of his office saying, "Lin, I'm going out for a while."

Yasuhara immediately put his plan into action by putting his arm around Mai's shoulder. No way was he going to lose 10,000 yen to the Chinese man.

"Cheer up, Mai-chan. Here, how about I take you out to dinner? I know a place around the corner that has your favorite dessert," he said, loud and clear enough for Naru to hear every

single word. Suffice to say, all Naru could see was red.

He stalked to where Mai and Yasuhara stood. In one fluid motion, he had her petite form pulled towards him and his arm securely around her waist. Leveling his gaze at the other guy, Naru said, "Mai is not going anywhere with you, Yasuhara-san," in a tone that was colder than the Artic.

"What is your problem Naru?" Mai snapped. Really, her boss was getting on her nerves today.

"I'll be the one taking her anywhere so keep your hands away from Mai," Naru said, ignoring Mai's question. And with that, he dragged a struggling Mai by her wrist out the door with him. Needless to say, Lin was very surprised by Naru's actions although he did not show it. He could hear his 10,000 yen bidding him goodbye.

As soon as the door slammed shut with a bang, Yasuhara scrambled over to the window with Lin following at a more leisurely pace. As if on cue, Naru appeared with Mai in tow on the street below.

They appeared to be in the midst of a struggle although in reality, Mai was the only one doing all the struggling. Despite all her incessant tugging against the firm grip he had on her wrist as well as threats to cause him bodily harm, Naru ignored her and continued to walk as if nothing was happening.

Suddenly, she caught up with Naru and stood in his way causing him to stop short. The next thing the two men in the office above knew, Naru had Mai locked in a kiss in broad daylight on the busy streets of Shibuya.

Turning to the Chinese man beside him, Yasuhara said with a grin, "That was unexpected. I believe you owe me 10,000 yen, Lin-san."

Lin couldn't help but scowl. There goes his 10,000 yen. Why couldn't his boss be predictable for once?

A/N: Thank you for taking the time to read. Reviews are greatly appreciated. )


End file.
